


Happy Birthday Darlin'

by KPtwistepghost



Series: I’ll Just Be Crazy For You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Lance, Idiots in Love, JuLance, Julance 2019, Keith has a motorcycle, Laith, Lance is turning 24, M/M, Matt's girlfriend is non-binary i guess because she's a robot in the show, Older Characters, everyone is aged up accordingly, except i didn't think about that until after i wrote this, implication of sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPtwistepghost/pseuds/KPtwistepghost
Summary: Lance is turning 24. He's got a wonderful boyfriend and great friends. He couldn't ask for anything more, except maybe.... something he’s been dreaming for since forever.Happy Birthday Lancey Lance!





	Happy Birthday Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in a little over 2 years. Seriously. I know this isn't the best. But I really wanted to get back into writing and figured Lance's birthday was the best place to start my journey once more. Please leave any kudos or comments! I'd love to hear from everybody that crosses this story. Happy Birthday, Lance!

Lance was woken up bright and early at 8:30 a.m. to Keith getting out of bed. Typically, he’d get up with him and join along on his later than normal run because he’d sleep-in an hour or so longer on Sundays. But this morning Keith leaned over, kissed his forehead and told him to go back to sleep. Lance opened one eye to see if Keith was serious; he nodded as to reassure him.

“Okay,” he mumbled, letting his eye close once again and snuggled back into his pillows. “Have a good time on your run.”

He heard Keith chuckle softly through his nose, “I’ll be back in a bit. Happy Birthday.”

Lance was barely coherent anymore, getting out a ‘Love you’, that was too muffled by the pillow to understand. He figured Keith could understand enough, though.

The next time he awoke was to fingers carding through his hair and gentle murmuring, “Lance. Lance wake up. Come on Darlin’. Let’s see those pretty blue eyes. La-ah-ance.”

Lance peeled one eye open, but upon seeing Keith’s side of the bed empty he rolled over opening the other eye to see his glorious boyfriend of almost 7 months sat on the edge of their bed, a tray full of breakfast food on his lap.

“Hi,” Lance breathed out.

“I made you breakfast in bed.” Keith gestured to the tray, “though I guess considering the time, it would be considered brunch.” He shrugged.

Lance glanced at his phone and chuckled lightly seeing it was closer to 11 a.m. “True.” He shifted on the bed, propping his pillows and himself up against the headboard. “It looks really good, babe. Thank you.”

Keith blushed slightly from the praise, then settled the tray over Lance’s lap. “I hope so, I’ve been working on making everything for the past hour and a half.”

“Well, given you had Shiro as your cooking instructor for years, I think that means you did something right.”

Lance picked up his fork and knife to cut a small piece from his blueberry pancakes that were already buttered to his liking. He steeled himself for faking a smile and claiming how amazing they tasted. But was delightfully surprised to find that his blueberry pancakes actually tasted like blueberry pancakes.

“Oh my god! Keith! These taste amazing!” he animatedly began cutting up more pieces.

Keith let out a relieved sigh. “Good, I though my mouth was misfiring when I tried the first one.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Well, of this batch.”

Lance eyed him and asked with a mouth full of food, “How many tries did it take you?”

“Well, first of all: eww. Close your mouth. And second… about four.”

Lance nodded. He knew cooking things wasn’t exactly Keith’s forte. He blamed Shiro for that, but he knew it could have been much worse. “Thank you, Keith. It’s wonderful.” He leaned forward across the tray as far as it would allow with puckered lips. Keith complied and met him easily. Their kiss was chaste of course. Lance knew if he didn’t have this beautiful array in front of him made special, he’d be devouring his beautiful boyfriend.

He did get his chance a little later though when he asked Keith to join him in the shower.

When they finally were clean and presentable they hurried their way out of the apartment. They were running a bit late for Lance’s party since their shower went a bit longer than anticipated. Lance was in such a good mood though as he settled next to Keith’s bike he almost missed Keith tossing the keys at him.

“Uh, what?” he fumbled with the them, looking confusedly at his boyfriend.

Keith smirked, driving Lance a little crazy, “You can drive her.”

“Uh, wait, what! You’re gonna let me drive _Red_!”

“Only if you want to.” He shrugged, then buckled his helmet to his head.

“Yeah I want to!” Lance couldn’t believe he was getting the once in a blue moon chance of driving Keith’s baby. Breakfast in bed, morning sex _and_ driving Red. What a birthday this was turning out to be.

Lance secured his helmet and settled over the machine, unable to keep the crazy grin off his face, he started the engine, letting it rumble to life beneath him and Keith settled in behind him, arms securing tightly around his torso. “Oh fuck, yeah!”

“Wait!” Lance turned around as best he could to look at Keith over his shoulder, “I don’t know where you guys planned my awesome shindig.”

“Who has the best grill out of all of us?”

“Hunk.” Lance answered immediately.

“Oh, right. Okay, then who has the second best grill out of all of us and let’s Hunk use it all the time?”

“Oh! Alright then babe, better hold on tight.”

“I already am.” Lance could practically hear the eye roll.

“What, are you _scared_?”

“With you at the helm? Terrified.” Keith confirmed that he was only half kidding when he let one of his hands wander up Lance’s chest only just _slightly_ suggestive. A shudder flew down Lance’s spine. “Let’s go Sharpshooter, we’re late enough as is.”

Lanced revved the engine, received a slap to the belly, laughed joyously and pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

He loved driving Keith’s motorcycle. It was a different experience from riding. For one Lance could feel the wind hitting him everywhere, and the thrumming of the engine was felt up in his arms not just his lower body. Plus, he had Keith gripping onto _him_ as he weaved through traffic, than the other way around.

It only took 20 minutes to get to Allura’s home and Lance was delighted to see that a spot was left open on her driveway for them to park. With the engine shut off, Lance, eased himself from Red. He’d barely gotten his helmet off though when he was roughly pulled into the warmth of his boyfriend and lips pressed harshly into his. He had let out a grunt of surprise, but sunk into Keith. Fingers threaded into Lance’s hair and Lance gripped the strands of Keith’s own, licking into his mouth. Keith’s other hand pressed into his hip and Lance tugged on his hair in response. Keith however, pulled away just as fast as he’d pulled Lance in. 

“I think I should let you drive Red more often.” His intense blue-grey eyes were barely visible from his widened pupils.

“If it leads to more kissing, then I’ll gladly take that offer.”

Keith licked over his lips but closed his eyes. He let out a slow steadying breath and opened his eyes. “Let’s go Loverboy.” He grabbed his hand and dragged Lance to the front door. He couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up and out.

The door was unlocked, so they walked right in. Except the house was void of people.

“Uh, where is everybody?”

“Probably out back.” They closed the door before making their way through Allura’s immaculate home to her backyard where music was steadily growing louder and chatter was finally heard. 

They could see their family and friends through the sliding glass door. Upon opening it everyone looked towards them and once they registered who it was, shouted:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE!”

Lance blushed and smiled brightly, “Aw, guys! Thank you!”

He reached for the closest person – Pidge – and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

“Ugh! Lance. Let me go!”

“Bring it in, Hunk!” Lance called out instead of abiding her, even as she pushed and wiggled trying to get away. Hunk hadn’t even needed Lance’s encouraging as he already dropped his grilling tongs and swooped his best friends up in his broad reach.

“Ugh! Guys!” Pidge’s complaint was muffled by her head being pressed between two bodies. “It’s too hot for this.”

“Let’s all hug, shall we!” Allura called excitedly, much louder than Pidge’s grumbling. The huggers of the group: Coran, Romelle, Shiro, Adam, Matt, Shay, and Veronica; all rushed to join in. The non-huggers: Acxa and matt’s girlfriend, Miriam; stood off to the side like Keith was doing.

The enormous group hug lasted only a few moments, then everyone began moving away. Unsurprisingly to Lance, Pidge was the last to let go, staying an extra half second to squeeze him tightly before finally pulling away.

“You guys, I’m so stoked to see all of you here. Especially you Acxa and Miri and Shay. I’m so happy everyone was able to be here. It means so much to me. Really.”

“We love you too, Lance.” Shay smiled and raised her drink in acknowledgement.

“Well, I only came because Veronica made me.” Acxa grumbled, earning her a punch in the arm from said girlfriend. “Hey!”

“Be nice.”

“That was nice!”

Lance chuckled good naturedly, “It’s fine guys. Still even if you were forced here against your will, it’s nice to see you.”

Acxa rolled her eyes, a pinch between her eyebrows forming, “You see me all the time when you come in to visit Keith at work.”

Keith nodded in agreement, eyes so determined that it only made Lance laugh louder. “See!” He gestured between his boyfriend and sister’s girlfriend, “ _This_. This is why people think you’re siblings.”

“Ugh. I am grateful not to be related to her.”

“Same, plus if my sibling was my boss. Nothing would get done. Ever.” Acxa emphasized, looking more like Keith by folding her arms tightly over her chest.

“That’s why he’s better off being _my_ pseudo brother and not yours.” Romelle cheered.

Lance sighed, shaking his head. He released Keith’s hand, leaving him to deal with the rising sibling conversation that now dragged Shiro and for some reason Matt into it. He went to stand next to Allura _his pseudo sister_. And boss.

“Hey, thank you. For hosting, I mean. Our apartment just wouldn’t fit everyone and with the whole “no grill” rule…”

Allura shook her head and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “It’s no worry at all, Lance. You know I love hosting a party almost as much as you.”

“True. But still, thank you.” He reached up to gently grasp her hand in his.

She smiled warmly and squeezed back. “You’re welcome.” Her soft features turned into a look Lance knew very well. Inquisitive yet, smarting, “Speaking of, have you and Keith heard anything back from the real estate agent? I know there weren’t very many people that bid on the house, but I figured you would know something by now.”

Lance sighed and released her hand, “No,” he walked over the drink station near Hunk where Adam, Pidge and Coran were engaged in a discussion of cosmic teleportation. “Nothing yet. They did say it could take a bit, though.”

“Right,” Allura nodded, “What will you do if you don’t get the house?”

Lance shrugged and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff green apple from the cooler. “Probably just keep looking. Maybe try a bit harder since we aren’t renewing the apartment and only have until December. If anything we’d bunk back with Hunk and Pidge again. I just really want this house. Because what’s the likely hood we find another house that needs a ton of work in a _really great_ neighborhood, not far from both our works for pennies on the dollar?”

“Statistically, number 4,” Coran jumped into their conversation, “There is a chance.”

“And how high is that probability?”

“Relatively low.” Pidge answered.

“Arus is a small city, so I’d say,” Adam weighed in, “about 2%.”

“Thanks you guys, really helping with the whole nerves.”

“Look Lance, it’ll work itself out. You just have to trust the universe sometimes.” Allura assured.

“Thanks ’Lura.”

“Do you think we should break up the disaster over there?” Hunk pointed to the group of “siblings” and Matt and Veronica with his tongs. “You know, before Keith or Acxa punch somebody.”

They glanced over to see Romelle hanging off Keith. Literally. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and feet dangled practically a foot off the ground. Acxa still sat with her arms crossed tightly over her chest glaring at everyone, mouthing off about how her and Keith _were not_ sibling secretly separated at birth. Though she wasn’t helping her case with the look she was spouting.

“You look just like Keith.”

“No she doesn’t!” Keith and Veronica shouted.

Shiro laughed, “But you do!” he insisted.

“Shiro!”

“No.” Veronica shook her head, “No, she doesn’t. Because if she did then that would mean I’m basically dating Keith and that’s gross.”

“Exactly!” Keith waved an arm, “Dating the sibling would be gross.”

“Hey!” Lanced called, “That’s my sister. You’d be _lucky_ to date her.”

“What!” Keith whirled on Lance with wide confused eyes.

“You heard me bucko. My sister’s a real catch. You wish you were dating her.”

“Uh, is anybody else confused?” Coran whispered behind Lance.

“Don’t worry. We’ll watch this video later and get clarification. Maybe.” Pidge whispered back.

“But… but I’m already dating you!” Keith exclaimed, getting even more confused. It only pushed Lance further. Honestly, he couldn’t go a single day without pushing Keith’s button’s. However, varying on the day it depended on how far he could go before Keith snapped.

“Exactly. She’s the female version of me. So, if you wouldn’t date her, then you wouldn’t date me. Huh? Apologize.”

He tried to hold out and keep his serious composure, but with the goons giggling behind him and Veronica practically dying into Acxa’s shoulder, he couldn’t help the sly grin from taking post.

“Uh, I think he’s messing with you.” Romelle stage whispered in Keith’s ear.

Lance busted out laughing, then screeched like a little girl as Keith shook Romelle off him and began chasing after Lance.

“Come back here!” Keith growled as Lance took off. Their friends laughed and cheered behind them – though for who, Lance wasn’t really sure. He was honestly more concerned about running around Allura’s backyard, trying to stay away from Keith.

“No way! Stop chasing me!”

“No! When I catch you, I’m gonna shove your face in the dirt.”

“You can’t be mean to me on my birthday!”

Lance wished Allura’s yard had a bit more landscape involved so he had a way to lose Keith instead of just running in circles. Lance looked over his shoulder checking on Keith to see he was way closer than Lance had believed. He would have to improvise, so he began to serpentine around the yard.

“Says who!”

“Yeah!” Veronica called in agreement, “Says who!”

“Birthday laws!” Lance argued back.

“No one’s here to enforce them.” Keith’s voice was a lot closer than he thought.

“Uh, Shiro’s here. He’s basically the only dad we have.”

“Hey!” Coran protested.

“You’re our crazy space uncle.” Hunk answered for Lance.

He took his opening however. Turned on the ball of his foot, freaking Keith out and sprinted towards his attacker.

“Wait!” Keith called, knowing what was coming. Lance cackled and leapt for Keith. “Lance!” But it was too late. There was no going back. Thankfully considering this was almost a weekly occurrence, Lance was not surprised when Keith caught him; all arms and legs. Though he did stumble over his feet a couple of times.

Lance kept a tight hold around Keith’s neck with his arms and waist with his legs. With the little bit of extra height he was able to grin cheekily down at his super strong boyfriend. “You caught me. Now what?”

The suggestive tone was not lost on anyone.

“No!”

“No. No. No.”

“Not in my backyard you don’t! I don’t care if it’s your birthday, Lance. _Not_ in my backyard.”

Though Lance knew Keith didn’t want to go back over to their friends after _that_ comment he began walking back anyway, blush ever present on his cheeks.

“So, no to the yard… how about the house?”

“No, Lance.” Romelle jumped in.

“Exactly. Do I need to bring up the 4th of July incident?”

“That wasn’t even here!” Keith protested still holding onto Lance. Since he realized he wasn’t going anywhere – because if Keith didn’t want to hold him, he wouldn’t – Lance loosened his hold on both accounts causing Keith to grip him firmer. He could admit he liked it a lot.

“No, but it was at _my_ Lake House.” Allura argued.

“Oh, please.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “The Lake House was practically a sex palace for every couple. It was happening everywhere! And not just those two.”

“Whoa! Wait, don’t bring me into this.” Adam protested loudly.

“Eww.” Keith groaned and turned his face into the crook of Lance’s collarbone.

“Ooo-kay!” Hunk clapped his hands together. “How about instead of… this, we eat. The food is ready. You can all dig in. As long as we stop talking about the Lake House.”

A half second of silence permeated the yard before a course of “ooh’s!” echoed from everyone.

“Did someone else get lucky?” Romelle inquired arching her brows suggestively.

Though Hunk nor Shay said anything the blush that rose to their faces was enough of an answer.

“Ooh!” Everyone echoed once more and Allura groaned. The group laughed and made their way towards the food that was set out.

“High-five, buddy.” Lance raised his hand, even though him and Keith were too far from Hunk. Shay wasn’t, and happily – though still blushing – accepted Lance’s outstretched hand.

“Shay!” Hunk protested.

“What?” She shrugged barring innocence, “You know I love high-fives.” To prove her point her and Lance clapped hands once more.

Hunk sighed and shook his head, but let it go. Lance reluctantly got off Keith and joined his friends and family in the BBQ feast. Though he made sure to grab the garlic knots first. He loved when Hunk made them. It was a birthday gift in and of itself.

They all stayed outside to eat, basking in the sunlight, though the few that were more likely to burn, sat under Allura’s large stand-alone patio umbrella.

When Lance was done eating, Veronica ushered him inside where she had scheduled a skype call with their parents for him. As well as the promise that he could call whoever else and they’d be around to answer. She made sure of it.

He gathered her up into a big hug, “Best gift.” He whispered into her hair.

“I give it to you every year.” She chuckled returning the affection.

“Still the best.”

“Alright, alright” She pulled away, “Mamá and Papá are waiting.” She gestured to Allura’s large desktop in her office.

Lance sat down and when the call connected he was excited to see the majority of his family trying to crowd into the screen. His Mami and Papi of course, his Abuela, his brother Luis and his wife Lisa, his nieces and nephews, his other brother Marco and some of his cousins.

“Happy Birthday!” They all shouted.

Lanced laughed and had to turn down the volume on the computer. He talked with them for a little under an hour. A few times one of his friends would come in and join the conversations. And of course when Keith came in to see how he was doing, Lance’s family went NUTS. Lance wanted to feel bad for him, but he also knew, _Keith knew_ what he had signed up for.

When he had eventually been able to say good-bye to them, Keith was able to get away while Lance called his other grandparents – the ones that still resided in Cuba. He wasn’t as close to them as his other grandparents, but he still loved them greatly. Thankfully this time the conversation only lasted about 20 minutes.

After he had shaken his body out and heaved a deep sigh in preparation he pressed the FaceTime button on his phone for his sister, Rachel.

When the call connected her appearance made Lance laugh loudly, get up and begin running through the house to get to Veronica.

“Happy Birthday.” Rachel grumbled out, a piece of hair stuck to her mouth. “Why are you calling me so early this year? Don’t you sleep till like night fall or whatever?”

“Ha!” Lance pointed at her on the screen, “It’s three o’clock in the afternoon and you’re still hungover, birthday girl.”

“Ugh, don’t shout.” She grumbled and pulled the covers up over her head.

“Aw, Rach.” He paused at the sliding glass doors, wanting her to unveil her uncontrollable hair, drool-dried and hungover face. “Don’t be like that. I’ll be quieter.”

She snorted threw the blanket back down, “Yeah, right.”

“No, really. I promise.” He was kinda glad she was so hungover, otherwise his shit-eating grin would give him away. “I’ll be quiet while we're on the phone today for our birthday.”

“Ugh, fine.” She shifted in her bed to finally sit up against her headboard. She yawned rubbing at her eyes. “How’s this two minutes behind me, birthday or yours going?”

“Great!” He cheered and threw open the door thrusting his phone at Veronica as Rachel started yelling in Spanish, “Look who’s _super_ hungover.”

“No!” Veronica grabbed the phone and got a good look before Rachel threw her phone away from her. “Oh! You can’t hold your liquor now that you’re getting older? What are we gonna do about this ‘vieja’?”

“I’m _not_ old!”

“Older than me.” Lance cheered.

“Stop shouting.” Rachel groaned.

Veronica held out the phone to the other guests for Lance’s party, “Everybody wish Rachel a Happy Birthday, please.”

“Happy Birthday, Rachel!” Everyone joined in at different levels of enthusiasm.

“Thank you.” She answered back politely. “ _And you two, leave me alone until I’m more awake_.” She threated in Spanish before ending the call.

Which of course only made Veronica and Lance laugh louder.

“I am a bit confused. Why is this so funny?” Romelle asked, where she sat basically on top of Allura.

“Rachel claims ‘Queen of Hangovers’.” Hunk explained, “Basically claims she never gets them. Until today that is.” He gestured over to where Lance and Veronica were typing furiously to their brothers and a couple of more favorable cousins about the incident.

“Oh,” Lance wiped a fake tear from his eye, “That was great. Just what I needed to see.”

“So, who’s reigning champ now?” Keith questioned.

“Marco.”

“Marco.”

After settling down, Hunk brought out Lance’s favorite birthday cake, a beautiful red velvet with white silky butter cream icing.

After cake they all moved inside the house for presents as the afternoon sun bared too much heat and everyone began to sweat uncomfortably more so than before.

Lance sat on the sofa and the presents were brought in front of him.

A new journal from his sister. A personalized monogrammed Yeti from Coran. A shirt from his favorite band and an Iron Man Funko Pop! Doll. A couple new apple watch bands from Matt. A new Bose Bluetooth speaker from Pidge. A knitted weighted blanket from Allura and Romelle as well as some expensive face cream and masks. Hunk gave him a new Barbour duffel bag.

He reached for Shiro’s and Adams’ gift next since they insisted they go before Keith who was also insistent that he go last.

He opened the first box to find a couple of books that he had been saving up money for for the past couple of months.

“Uh, thanks guys. Really!” he smiled at them, still not sure why they _had_ to go second to last.

“You’re welcome.” Shiro smiled warmly back.

“Yeah, yeah. Now open the other one.” Adam practically bounced as he pointed at the smaller box.

Lance reached for it, tearing the paper off. However, when he opened the small box he found a piece of paper ripped from what he figured was a magazine, of a trampoline circled in black pen multiple times.

“Okay.” Not what he had been expecting. “Uh, thank you.” He smiled tentatively hoping someone would explain.

“It’s ready to be picked up whenever you’re able to. Though sooner would probably be better than later.” Adam smiled widely at him. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his husband.

“We hope you like it.”

“Yeah!” Lance tried, “I mean, I always wanted my own trampoline once I had my own place, but…”

“Okay, I can’t wait anymore. Open mine.” Keith interrupted, grabbing a box and placing it in Lance’s lap.

Lance looked at him a bit confused, “But babe, we don’t…”

“Forget them.” Keith waved a hand towards them, looking insistently at Lance. “Probably a small indoor workout one anyway.”

Lance eyed Keith, but he could definitely see the excitement building up.

“Alright, alright. Down boy.” He chuckled. Lance opened the gift quickly to find a pair of Ray-Ban Aviators.

“No way!” he glanced over at Keith to see if these were serious. Keith nodded and Lance let out a squeal of joy. He took them out of the case and promptly placed them on his face.

“How do I look?” Lance modeled for everyone.

“Great.” “Gorgeous.” His friends and family answered.

“Okay. Open my other one.” Keith pushed the last box towards him.

“Okay, okay. I don’t know what you got me that’s better than Aviators though.”

“Can you take them off actually? I don’t want them to break when you open this one.”

“That confident in your gifting ability?”

Keith nodded in all seriousness. “Yes.”

“Alrighty then.” Lance took them off, placing them gently back in their case before setting them aside.

He opened this gift with careful fingers, a bit fearful he’d ruin whatever Keith got him by rushing. With the wrapping gone it revealed a small flat plain white box. He really wanted to shake it, but avoided the urge.

Lance glanced once more at Keith who smiled encouragingly. Lance looked around the rest of the party to see everyone practically on the edge of their seats. Figures. Everyone knew what he was getting but him.

Lance turned back to the box and lifted the lid to reveal an uncut gold key. He picked it up, looking it over, confused as to why there was so much tension on this gift.

“We got it.”

“What?” Lance looked to Keith, who only looked at him expectantly.

“ _We got it_.” Keith reemphasized.

“Got what?” Lance was still confused.

“What do _you_ think?” Keith gestured to the key he was holding.

It took Lance longer than he’d care to admit but he finally realized, “The house!”

A cheer went up around the living room.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, we got it.”

Lance laughed excitedly with a slight touch of hysterics, “We got the house!” He looked from the key to Keith and back again. “We got the house!” He jumped out of his seat and plopped himself unceremoniously into Keith’s lap, planting a kiss on his lips. It didn’t last very long especially since neither of them could stop smiling.

“We got the house!”

Keith nodded eyes alight, “Yeah, we got it.”

Lance leaned down to quickly kiss him again, “What the fuck.” He turned to his friends and family, holding the key up for everyone to see. “We got the house.”

They cheered excitedly once more for them, Coran taking pictures of the whole mess like crazy.

Lance quickly realized something though, “Wait, how long have you known about this?” He turned a slight glare to his boyfriend, “have you been sitting on this just to wait till my birthday!” He poked Keith’s chest in agitation. “Cause let me tell you…”

“No! No, I got a call from Kris this morning. I was on my run when she called.”

“Oh.”

Keith nodded, “Right. So, I cut my run short, came home, drove to the nearest hardware store while freaking out to Shiro. And then I had to wait hours to tell you. Thankfully not weeks.”

“Oh my god.” Lance whispered again. Keith nodded. For once he couldn’t stop smiling either.

“Oh my god!” Lance turned to look at Shiro and Adam, ignoring the pained grunt from Keith. “So, the trampoline…”

“Was ordered this morning.” Shiro confirmed.

“Thought it’d be a better gift than the books. Also, it’s our house warming gift. Don’t expect anything else.” Adam pointed to reaffirm his statement.

“Oh my god, you guys!” Lance yelled joyously, and leapt off Keith to go hug them. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too, buddy.” Shiro patted his back.

“Love you, too.” Adam ruffled Lance’s hair, “Especially _way_ more than that demon.”

“Hey.”

“You think I’d ever give _him_ a trampoline on his birthday?”

“You hear that babe, I’m Adam’s favorite.” Lance smiled cheekily at his boyfriend. Keith however could play him like a fiddle. He raised one single brown and crossed his arms over his chest.

There were whispered comments about Acxa and Keith looking like siblings again but Lance ignored them.

Lance of course fell instantly, leaving Adam high and dry as he settled back in Keith’s lap, and planted a firm kiss to his cheek. “But you’re _my_ favorite.”

“Ugh, Demon, you ruin everything. The trampoline is going back.”

Keith grinned devilishly, while Lance gasped affronted.

“No it’s not.” Shiro reassured.

Keith looked away from his brother-in-law to Lance, seriousness back in his eyes. “So, you still sure about this?”

Lance smiled softly using one hand to push the hair out of Keith’s eyes and the other to cup his face. “Never more sure about anything. I love you, baby.”

“Happy Birthday, Darlin’.”


End file.
